Game Show of Fate
by DragonFireOKN
Summary: Eragon and co. are transported to another land where they must compete against the king for the green egg. Since the king donated the egg for a prize, Saphira has been chosen as the second prize. They must compete now for not only the egg, but for Saphira


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

This is another one shot I wrote in my spare time. This is a parody and don't expect it to be some epic novel.

_Little one, I want to go hunting soon._

_Very well Saphira. Just wait until Nasuada releases us._

Saphira was still curled around her rider and was now impatient. She had been waiting for hours for Nasuada to give them the day off.

"Eragon, a traveler wishes to speak to us." Nasuada said as she got within earshot of the two.

Eragon tapped on Saphira's wing and she lifted it. Eragon stood up and followed Nasuada into a tent. Saphira stuck her head through the opening and saw that Arya and Roran were there as well.

"At last, the great shadeslayer has joined us." A man who looked like he was in his mid-forties said proudly.

"What is it that you want?" Eragon asked.

"I have a challenge for you. It is an obstacle course that you must complete."

_Why would Eragon and I use our day off to complete a challenge?_

"I thought you would ask."

The man lifted his arms and a bright light appeared in front of them. They all gasped at what was in front of them. An emerald dragon egg was floating in the middle of the tent.

"If you complete the course, I will give you this."

_We accept. _Saphira said for the whole group.

"You have chosen wisely. I will explain the rules when we get there."

The man raised his arms again and the group vanished. After a few seconds, the group of people reappeared in a room with other people concealed in shadows.

"Welcome challengers! I shall explain the rules. To win this game, you must be the first team to complete all of the challenges in this course. No fighting is allowed so no magic can be used in these challenges. Now, can I have your donations? I have already received the dragon egg from the king so I'll need yours." The man finished, looking at Eragon.

"What are you talking about? What king? What donation?" Eragon asked quickly.

"Your dragon agreed to the challenge before I could finish explaining. King Galbatorix had given me his dragon egg and you must now put something up for grabs."

"Galbatorix!" Roran yelled.

"We didn't bring anything." Eragon said quickly.

"Well, I am afraid that your opponents must choose something then."

"What?" Eragon demanded.

"That is a tough choice." Galbatorix said as he walked into the light. Durza appeared beside him soon after along with Morzan.

"Galbatorix! What are you doing here?" Arya demanded.

"I am here to compete for my prize. Now, I have made my choice."

"What is it that you want?" The man asked.

"I want… Saphira." Galbatorix said with a sneer.

"What?" Eragon yelled.

"Very well." The host named Kahn said. "If Eragon's team should win, then they will get Saphira and the green egg. If Galbatorix's team should win, they will get Saphira and the egg. The prizes will be kept safe until you return."

Suddenly, a hole appeared in the floor and Saphira was sucked into the abyss along with the green egg.

"What did you do?" Arya demanded.

"I have already explained it. Now, let the games begin!"

Kahn vanished and a door appeared on a side of the room and the group entered. Inside was a large room with two large tanks of water in the middle.

"To complete this task you must lock one of your group in the tank of water. The first group to save their member will win the round."

Suddenly, Eragon was pulled into one of the tanks with Galbatorix in the other. Two large locks were on tanks.

"Go!" Kahn yelled and the groups began trying franticly to open the tanks.

Arya turned around and saw a key floating behind her. She cocked her head but grabbed it. She then inserted it into the lock and Eragon was freed. Galbatorix was freed soon after.

_That was too easy. _Arya thought.

"What is the next challenge?" A very wet Eragon asked.

"There isn't one. Exit the room." Khan said with a smirk.

The two groups exited the room and walked into the first chamber.

"Where is Saphira? We won so I want her back." Eragon demanded.

"She is safe with me. You won't be getting her back." Kahn said, his smile getting wider.

"What?" Eragon yelled.

"Your dragon and the green egg now belong to me. They will be a great addition to my collection. You fell for my trap like thousands before you. I will return you to where you came from and you can continue your lives."

"No!" Eragon yelled, but it was too late. The group vanished and the familiar sight of the Varden was before Eragon's eyes.

-

-

-

-

**The End.**

To readers:

**If you ever want to see Saphira again, I demand reviews.**

From: Kahn


End file.
